Gotcha
by meredithmadness
Summary: (SPOILERS) After the 76th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta raise two kids. One named Willow, and the other Rye. What if something happens that leaves the kids orphans? What if a certain you-know-who had an heir? (not a harry potter reference) What if, all the things Peeta and Katniss fought for, turned into nothing? Join Willow and Rye, as they try to survive the 77th Hunger Games.
1. Intro

_Hey Guys!_

 _So if you do not know me, my name is Meredith and I'm a nerd and a fan fiction girl :3_

 _I am a noob writer, so please stand by with my stories._

 _I have been told by teachers and peers that i should be an author, and I'm seeing where this takes me!_

 _SO without further a do, let's get started in my first fan Fiction! :)_


	2. The Beginning, But also the End

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN WILLOW AND RYE. ALL ELSE IS OWNED BY THE WOUNDERFUL SUZANNE COLLINS._**

"Dear, will you please get the wat-" scattered coughs cut her sentence.

"Yes, mom!" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

I grab the nearest glass and bring it up to the faucet.

 _Shoot._

I forgot.

No electricity, means no running water.

I shiver, realizing it's below zero outside.

Oh, and no heating.

I go over to mom and just hug her.

I really wish she was feeling better.

But, the disease wasn't uncommon.

After all, before the power went out, the television said that this was the sickness of the century.

Hundreds and thousands were being diagnosed.

About 95% of the people that caught it, died.

"Oh, Willow dear, are you alright?"

I realize I've been spacing out for 30 seconds.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

 **1 YEAR LATER**

As I stand in front of their graves, I feel Rye come up from behind and hug me tight.

I hear faint sniffling, knowing that it was coming from him.

"It's ok, R. it's gonna be ok."

I say when i know it isn't.

We were parent less - our parents were trophies for everyone.

And just like that.

Gone.

Mom's sickness was getting worse.

Dad went out into the woods to find somone - anything to help.

That was over 11 months ago.

He disappeared.

Then, mom died.

I shudder as i remember her screams.

I try to forget, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

I realize that I've been spacing out again.

"C'mon Rye." I say.

"Gotcha last!"

And then we play tag, forgetting about the death and worries about tomorrow.

But I should have known;

That we were not alone.

 **(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **So, what do you think? let me know in the review section on how I could improve, and where the story is going! :)**

 **I will try to update once every week.**

 **Ba bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	3. The Vision

As we play tag, the sun starts to go down and we start to get tired.

Rye and I walked into our house, me starting a fire while slightly shivering.

He has a pink face, as I do, too.

"Hey, R, give me a hand, please." I ask.

He reaches his hand over, and just like that, another bad thing happened.

He caught fire.

"Hey? Hey! Willow! Answer me!"

I open my eyes to someone shaking me.

It was Rye, of course.

"You ok?" He asks as I try to pull myself up.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

"How long was I out?" I ask Rye.

"Well, you weren't really out, you were more li-"

The TV screen flickered.

We both became silent.

An unfamiliar boy with a black tie with the district sign. I never knew they still made them; it was a symbol of hatred.

He had jet black hair slicked to the side.

He was around the age 15, if I had to guess.

"Hello?" He asked, probably making sure that the microphone was working.

Me and Rye both stared at each other as he continued to speak.

"This is the newly founded President Thorn, who would like to say a few words."

More silence.

"I would like to share with you all what an honor it is, and how incredibly thrilled I am at the new advancements we will make."

the camera flipped to an actual _audience_ in the background, all clapping a cheering for this so-called-President Thorn.

"I would like to say, to all you individuals that think there should be what?" He stops to let out a little laugh. "Freedom?"

The crowd laughs along with him.

he puts his hand up slightly and the crowd falls silent.

"I think it is time to announce a very special holiday that will be "Celebrated" throughout Panem and the Districts."

 _What was he talking about?_ I ask myself. _He isn't going to bring back what mom and dad had to go through, right?_

"With honor I would like to present the annual HUNGER GAMES!"

My mind felt like mush.

My heart felt as if it was going to pop out of my chest.

He was bringing back the Games.

"So, it will be our long requested 77th annual Hunger Games-taking place in 2 weeks."

2 weeks-only 2 weeks?

I look at Rye again and he was thinking the same thing I was.

Run.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a little short. The next one will be better I promise!**

 **Thank you Cloudoffeathers and Wingedraccon for reviewing! And thanks for your kind words! I guess we'll find out if he did! Thank you, Wingedraccon for those words! I look forward to continue!:)**

 **Keep reading and review! Don't be shy! I love to hear your thoughts. (It also knows I'm doing something right xD)**

 **I know things are being slow, but things will get back up and running in no time!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Ba bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	4. A Face

Rye picked out two backpacks to put essentials in.

One was for food, and the other was clothes/belongings.

I walked into my room, doing one quick sweep around so I know I didn't miss anything.

I looked into the closet, I used to use it, now it isn't much of a priority.

As I looked, I found something that was very keen to see.

It was a bow and a quiver of exactly 20 arrows.

Next to it was a note.

It read:

 _Dear Willow,_

 _I know i will be dead long before you read this, but I wanted to give you a very special gift._

 _When you were born, we knew that you were a very curious child, you liked independence._

 _But now is the time I have to tell you, you need to be careful._

 _Not everyone likes curiosity._

 _Please, take care, love._

 _Daddy and I love you._

 _-Mommy_

With each line I read, my mouth dropped slightly lower.

After finishing, I stood there in awe - Mom knew she was going to die.

How?

I ignored the question and grabbed the bow and arrow in my hands.

I was studying it, it looked like it was **made** for me.

But that can't be real, right?

 ***RYE'S POV***

I rushed to the kitchen, gathering all of the non-perishables from the pantry we never ate.

As I stuffed them all in the bag, I stopped.

I heard something at the door.

I crept over to the window, and I gasped.

There was a man in a white uniform, he had a silver mask on.

Mom said that these were peacekeepers when she was young.

I closed the curtain and just stayed quiet.

I couldn't let him know I was here.

I slowly went upstairs to where I believe Willow was.

I opened the door, with pure fright on my face.

 ***WILLOWS POV***

 **"** Hey, Rye, can i show you somet-"

 _Thud._

"What was tha-"

 _Thud._

 _Crash._

"Hide."

I hid in the closet, R hid downstairs.

 _Crack._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

Silence.

Silence was all that was heard.

Then, a door opened.

They came inside.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

Then a sullen scream pierced the air.

Rye.

 ***RYE'S POV***

I hid, straining my neck to see if I could see the intruder.

 _Thud._

He was coming towards me.

 _Thud._

Closer.

 _Crack, Thud._

Silence.

Then out of no where, the intruder scooped me up by my neck collar and picked me up.

I lifted my limp arm and yanked the helmet off.

He looked familiar.

 _No._ I convinced myself.

it can't be.

Mom told me who this was.

The Brown hair, the grey eyes...

It was Gale.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 **Hey guys!**

 **Jeez, this is my 3rd chapter for Gotcha, i need to stop writing xD**

 **Since I have uploaded 2 today, I will (probably) not be posting at all tomorrow, maybe 1 short one.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Thanks to Cloudoffeathers for reviewing! I am happy that you are excited when I update :D**

 **And, as always,**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	5. Arrow

***RYE'S POV***

I screamed.

As loud as I could.

Gale looked at me with hatred, before throwing me on the ground.

He took out a stick, before picking me up and beating me.

What did I do?

 ***WILLOW'S POV***

I ran downstairs as soon as I heard the scream.

I skipped 2 stairs at a time, plopping quietly.

I stopped on the last stair and looked at the intruder.

He had a white suit and short brown hair.

He looked like what mom described as Gale, but that couldn't be him.

He threw my brother on the ground, and grabbed something from his belt.

It looked like a whip.

As he

Instinctively drew my bow back with an arrow.

The back of the arrow went past my mouth, as I aimed.

I didn't know exactly what was happening, it just **was**.

All of a sudden, I let go.

It whipped around him, as if it was magical.

Which it was.

Then his eyes like stone gaze upon me, he started coming at me.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 4 days. I've been busy, and experimenting with some other fanfic ideas!**

 **Anyways, this is like super short but I wanted to get something out there so you know I didn't forget or not care!**

 **As always,**

 **Ba bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	6. Revenge

***A/N***

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Struggling to write new chapters, but I have some ideas coming while writing this. :)**

 **GALE POV**

 _I can't. I can't. I can't._

I repeated those words over and over in my mind.

I look through the window, making a noise.

Good.

I glance over without moving my neck.

I waited a few moments before coming in.

I walked inside, it wasn't different at all - before the 75th Games.

I glance over near the kitchen, where I remember Katniss laid with me, after I got whipped.

I remember her and a single tear slips from my eye.

I shake my head and keep going.

I look in the cupboard, it makes since if they were hiding in there. It's big enough for 2 people.

I open the door, and see a child who looks like Peeta.

 _Peeta._

I shake my head with disgust.

He stole Katniss from me.

Now I steal his kid.

I remember the day that Katniss's mother told me that she passed.

I didn't mean to kill Prim, I didn't know she would be there.

I grabbed him, forgetting the thought as I looked at him in the eye and reaching with my other hand to the whip.

Looking at the kid gave me a mad mood swing.

But, the child grabbed my helmet and tore it off.

Uh-oh.

I look at him with sadness, I could see his face clearly.

His eyes were beautiful, the same grey color of his mothers, and curly blonde hair from his father.

A tear slipped when I started beating him.

 _Revenge._

I stopped.

I heard steps coming from the stairs.

I let tears freely fall from my face.

I knew it was her.

The replica of my love.

Her daughter.

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys (again lolololololololololololol)**

 **I hope ya liked it, please give a review and a follow for a virtual hug. :)**

 **Ba Bai**

 **- _Mer_**


	7. Friend or Foe

WILLOW'S POV

He ran toward me, not giving a moment for me to realize until he shoved me down.

"Stay...There..." He said to me.

Not wanting to make him more angry, I did.

He went back over to Rye and shoved him next to me, then both looked into Gale with pleading eyes asking a question.

 _Why? What did we do?_

As he looked at us I realized he had tears in his eyes.

He raised the whip, and swiped once, across the face and then clicked something on the whip.

He then put it back in his belt.

Me and Rye looked at each other and then at him.

 _What was he doing?_ I wondered.

He held out both of his hands and reached over to us.

He was offering help up.

I looked at Rye but reluctantly took the hand.

He followed in my lead.

It seemed like minutes went by.

The only noise was coming from the open door, the sound of wind rustling by.

He broke the silence.

"Follow me." He said and then ventured outside.

I looked at Rye again and we both stepped outside, following Gale.

 _Well,_ I thought. _This is probably one of the most stupid decisions you've ever made._

 _Hehehe, yeah._ My other part agreed.

 _And quite possibly our last_.

It seemed like hours, by the (probably) 2nd he lead us into the woods.

often Rye looked me, as I to him. We reluctantly kept going, and following the man that could kill us.

Finally after what seemed like forever, we came across an old wooden home, in the middle of the woods.

Not fishy at all...

He went inside, looking sideways at us and gestured us to come in.

He sat down, as there were two more seats, we joined him.

"So," I said after the long and uncomfortable silence. "Why did you bring us here."

"I had no choice," he said. "Thorn said that he was going to hunt you two down, you two were the prized candidates."

"For, what, exactly?" Rye asked.

"The Hunger Games," I muttered, looking at the table in silence.

"But he can't-"

"Actually, he can. Thorn has the people that believe their should be a capital's favorite. He is the great-great-grandson of Snow-"

"WHAT?" Rye and I both said together.

He continued as if we had not interrupted him.

"The granddaughter of Snow is presumably alive. Well, she had to be alive to have Thorn."

"What was her name?" I ask, not looking up from the table.

"Rose. Runs in the family, had to be named after a kind of or a part of a flower," he chuckled, but turned grim quickly enough. "Besides, there are more like me, but most of them are all for his ideas."

"What like you?" Rye asked, once again.

"The 'Peacekeepers'." I told him.

His mouth opened wide in shock, as my expression didn't change.

A screen like the previous night before turned on.

I looked up.

It had a picture of the previous President Paylor, before all these shenanigans started to happen.

"Listen," the screen flickered. "I don't have time."

"They are coming. They're going to shoot up the place. Hide, go to the woods, basements, anything. They will reap the children. Survive."

The screen went blank, just as a loud plane was heard just above.

I ran to window and looked at the belly of it.

It had a capitol sign, and it was coming to District 12.

They _were_ coming.

 **A/N AGAIN**

 **Hai guys! :3**

 **I want to give a thanks AND a virtual hug to scoll362 because they were the first to favorite, and follow me and the story :)**

 **HUG TIME! *reaches through screen to give a hug***

 **You guys can also have a virtual hug, if ya review, and like/favorite if ya like it! :33333**

 **But may I just say phew! That was a long heck of a chapter in a short amount of time! xD**

 **Hope ya liked it :))))**

 **I did upload it kinda late (for my time) but I hope it worked out fine.**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	8. So Many Peacekeepers!

**WILLOWS POV**

"Why are they coming?" I asked Gale.

"They're here for you two. You are the main kids he wants in the games."

"Why?" Rye asks.

"Because of mom and dad; they destroyed Snow, and they're related by blood." I replied.

The noise the aircraft was making was drowning out everything, then it all stopped.

The door busted open.

Gale in a split second notice put his mask on and whip out.

"Put your hands up!" he said to us.

Rye and I looked at each other, and put our hands up.

They tied our hands up with a cloth, and threw us outside in the dirt.

I scrambled and kicked, but it was useless.

We were going to die.

They started kicking for at least 10 minutes.

And then it stopped.

No noise, just quiet.

Rye and I lied there, in the ground, dirt and mulch in and on our clothes.

Another plane came, I could hear, from a distance.

I looked up, pain in my eyes.

It was who we thought to be "President" Thorn.

He smiled wickedly, he saw pain in the future for us, and couldn't wait.

"Well, good job, you got the treacherous snakes. Just like their mother and father; always wanting to help. To bad you can't solve this one," he paused, making the words sink in, like a cut from a knife.

"Let's see if you can bare the pain like your mother." He added with a wicked grin.

* **A FEW HOURS (PROBABLY) LATER***

I opened my eyes only to a bright light.

I squinted and looked around; Rye was on my left unconscious and our feet and hands were bound.

I squirmed, but I knew it was useless.

We were going to die.

God, why the heck did Gale have to hurt us? What team is he on?

As I was looking down while thinking, I heard heavy footsteps.

I looked up.

It was a peacekeeper, but who knows.

It could be Gale.

Wouldn't surprise me.

They took out a knife, and cut the binds on our feet.

We were now handing, barely.

I felt like my arms were going to rip off.

I looked over at Rye, who was stirring now.

As the peacekeeper was cutting the rope off, several more emerged from the shadows.

They dragged us outside, were I saw the rest of District 12 gathered.

 _Oh no._

 _We were being reaped._

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys!**

 **Let's keep those reviews coming!** **Many, many thanks to Cloudoffeathers, StarlightSinger32 and scoll362 for reviewing!**

 **Cloudoffeathers: I'm sorry to hear that 5 and six were confusing, but I have a couple of plot ideas and it (hopefully xD) will make sense in the end. Also, thanks for saying 7 was your favorite! I tried really hard, I think it's going to start getting interesting! :3**

 **scoll362: lol no problem for the hug, and thanks for saying you love 7 :3**

 **And FINALLY thank you StarlightSinger32 for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked the twist for Gale being a peacekeeper and sorry if the feels were too much, but I hope it was the right amount! :3**

 **ALL RIGHT!**

 **YOU THREE, C'MERE!**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1** **!**

 ***reaches through screen and hugs all of you***

 **Just fyi, it has been storming and raining throughout the day, so I've been kinda scared to start writing, get entranced, and have the power - but when ever there is no rain or thunder, I start writing. Since it's the weekend, I might do 2 quick chapters tomorrow, but than have Monday off.**

 **Haha, and as always guys,**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	9. AN-Update!

**Hey guys!**

 **I just wanted to let you know (in case you were wondering) I am planning to be on the segment where I post weekly instead of daily.**

 **BUT don't be upset, because I plan on making the chapters longer, like 1,000 words + in return :)**

 **Anyways, stay cool!**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	10. The Reaping

**Hey, all!**

 **Hope you're having a fantastic week so far, so, let's get started with chapter 9 of Gotcha!**

 **RYE'S POV**

I woke up, from the projected voice that said, 'THE 1st HUNGER GAMES, SEASON 2!'

Kinda hard to miss when their screaming in a microphone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS ILLEGAL!" A woman said, bursting out into tears, running for her child.

"Guards! Cease her!" President Thorn said, sitting on what looked like a throne.

The guards got hold of her, and tried to contain her from her thrashing arms and legs.

They dropped her onto the pavement before Thorn, pulling out something other than a whip.

It was a gun.

They looked at Thorn, waiting for the signal. He looked at her, than delicately gave a thumbs down.

"Please, please! you can't do this! they're just kids! They're just k-"

 _Boom._

Everyone in the 'audience' gasped and jumped.

Then there were the kids.

Oh dear.

The peacekeeper just killed someone.

They were a mother.

Their kids **were** there.

 _Brutal. Unfair. Merciless. Madness._

All of those words echoed throughout my head.

 _Murderer._

"So, sorry about that dilemma-"

"MOM!" a child screamed, piercing the icy gasp of winters' air.

Two guards dragged the child to two doors, that seemed to be the only way in or out of this place, by their arms, shoes risking to go off, as they scraped on the frosted pavement.

How could they do this?

Be so careless?

We _were_ just kids.

"OK! let's get started, but first, let's show you all a very interesting video!"

As she finished, on cue, the video started.

 _'Hello. I am President Thorn, your new leader of Panem. I want to say, that I know some of you are scared, from the first video appearance I made. But, let's just say this was for a purpose,' He stared straight ahead, his perfect black hair swiped perfectly to the side got on my nerves. His gaze transfixed even my soul. 'The war, as you "Rebels" like to call it, didn't restore peace. It killed the remaining part of it. While you once-districts, became the new capital, you forgot about the "old" capital, some of the residents **were** filled with newborns, children, women and men, that were innocent. The whole lot of us, actually, were innocent. We were just abiding by the rules, harmless,' he straightened his posture. 'But, while we were starving and homeless, I raised a new plan, that could help. We would host a "season 2" of the Hunger Games, which were last made 20 years ago. It is only fair, you left us in the dirt. Finally, I would like to share that the games will be very special this year - 2 boys and girls from the age of 12-16 in each newly founded district, will be chosen. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.'_

"Now," the female on the loudspeaker announced, who seemed _very_ excited. Twisted. "Time for the girls."

She walked over to the bowl, as I looked at Willow, fear in our eyes that paralyzed us.

"Our two female contestants for the 77th Hunger Games," she held the sentence out, as we were all silently crying for the loved ones that will be lost in a cruel way.

"Willow Mellark, and Lilac Roxen," I was literally petrified. My sister had just been chosen for the Hunger Games. Sadly enough, it makes sense. Afterall, we are the children that Thorn despises- actually his whole family despises us.

"Now, I know where Willow is, but where is Lilac?" I heard the announcer-lady whisper.

Willow had wide eyes, and I'm sure her mouth would look in awe.

She had been chosen for death.

 _She had been chosen for death_.

 **She had been chosen for death.**

A peacekeeper untied her bound wrists, and removed the rope around her mouth. Even though it seemed like they were being nice, they just formed a wall around her so she couldn't escape.

She was practically dragged up there, along with the other girl who looked around 12.

"Now, time for the boys," The lady said as she shuffled over to another glass containing the names.

She pulled out two, as she read the first one: "Rye Mallark and Ash Kein."

I was chosen for death, like my sister.

I was unbound like Willow, and dragged up to the stage forcefully.

All four of us were up there, eyes glistening with tears.

We were going to die.

"And may I happily present to you the tributes for the 77th Annual Hunger Games!"

We were petrified

"Go on, shake hands."

I stiffly shook hands with Willow, Ash, and Lilac, I felt empty inside.

"Let's get them on the train," said a peacekeeper.

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys...**

 **IknowIknow this isn't a long chapter, I litteraly just wrote this today and I have homework I should've done...**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **I hope you liked this Reaping scene! I was playing with the layout, and I think I did an ok job :)**

 **Not much to say, but see ya next week!**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	11. Train Ride

**WILLOW'S POV**

I was shoved into the train, while the lady-with-too-much-makeup was talking to us feverishly.

"And then after tomorrow you will be in the training room - you'll get 2 weeks time for preparation since it is a _very_ special Games," she said, acting _excited_.

Twisted.

I looked over at Rye, who was looking down on the train car they shoved us in.

All four of us were rather quiet - we had accepted the fact (or still processing) that we would be killed or be murderers by next month.

All under the age of 18.

Kids.

"Even though you are here and it's just for a little while you get to enjoy all of this," the lady continued.

"Why the hell are you with them?" The girl whom I believed to be Lilac whispered, but it was loud enough we could hear.

"Well, I-I-" she stuttered. "You will learn _manners_. If you want people to like you you need _manners_." the lady said as she stood up, towering over her.

"I'm going to go find Ezra..." she said, starting to wounder off.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to talk, I am." said a confident voice that sounded masculine. I was 99% sure that this was Ash.

"You too are looking fine today," he said to me and Lilac, who we shoved - not playfully.

"Next time you say something like that I'll slit your throat," I said, holding up a butter knife.

Instead of being scared, he just laughed a rude laugh.

"Look what we have here. Ladies, please. I know that I **do** have my looks, but keep it to yourself, alright?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Rye said.

"What?"

"I said shut up. That's my sister you're dealing with. She will slit your throat." he said.

I looked at Ash, who wasn't grinning anymore.

"Listen here you little punk," he said, towering over Rye. As he did this I gripped the knife; knuckles turning white. I _will_ make the move if he touches Rye.

"You don't mess wi-"

"ALRIGHT!" said a voice that sounded drunk. "First things first," it was masculine.

I think I remember mom telling me about her and dad's trainer. I think his name was haymid, or something like that.

"My name is Ezra, but ya can call me family!" Yup. definitely drunk.

The man stumbled into the room trying not to trip, laughing, giving me a good description of him.

he was about 6 2" , and had green shaggy hair covering his eyes. He was holding a small bottle of vodka, and a brown button up with purple pants. This man had no sense of style whatsoever.

I looked at Rye with uncertainty - should we trust him?

"2nd - I want to tell you that you will all die a painful death, and loose everything,"

That _so_ did not sound encouraging.

"HAHAHA JUST KIDDING JEEZ LIGHTEN UP." God please make this end.

"Do you have any advice? I mean, that is what you are right? Our trainer?" Lilac piped up, seeming to have forgotten all about what happened a few moments ago.

"Well, yes. But in all seriousness, I have to tell you that you will maybe die from starvation, thirst, infection, or someone killing you, but no harm, eh?"

 _Hahaha - sure._

"Oh my god,"

Ash stood up from his chair and went over to the window, we were in what seemed to be a train station, crowds were cheering our names with excitement. He started waving back, as did Lilac who joined him. I looked over at Rye and could tell it was going to be a long two weeks.

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys!**

 **I hope ya liked this somewhat-short chapter, I have been struggling to keep up because the first quarter of school is ending this Friday, and I have a lot of assignments to do.**

 **Thanks Cloudoffeathers for reviewing, I am glad that you liked that chapter! thanks for telling me to incorporate their child, that would be interesting...**

 **Anyways passing out sorrys because I will probably update next week, and I'm afraid to say it will be a short one.**

 **Have a great rest of your week! :3**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	12. Fire

**A/N**

 **I might go like tHiS in thE ChApteR tO sHoW EzRaA aNd hOW drUnK he iS...**

 **ASH'S POV**

"Woah," I whispered in awe before going off to the window. There were a lot of people here. The thought of how many made me anxious.

 _The Games have already begun,_ I realized.

I wanted to make a good impression, so I started waving to the crowd, hoping they'd buy it.

They did.

Lilac came over and did the same while the two Mellark kids just stayed silent and still.

I mean, terrible that their parents died, but life continues! Besides, they probably won't be mourning anymore. They weren't going to last 3 days!

After a few minutes of waving, 6 Peacekeepers escorted each of us out of the train. I couldn't hear anything, though. the crowds' cheers were making my ears hum.

The lady that happily announced this years tributes was walking on the side of Willow.

 _What was she playing at?_

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER (SPONGE BOB VOICE) AT THE PENTHOUSE FOR DISTRICT 12...**

"My name is Effie Trinket, for those of you who do not know me. Ah, you four are very lucky. We have the biggest penthouse out of the other 11! They don't even get to have desert," Effie says.

"And that's cool how?..." Lilac says.

 _Ugh. She ruins everything_.

"Well, it is a lovely delicacy,"

"Before we get killed." Willow spoke up.

"What, dear?" Effie says. Oh boy this should be good.

"You want to pamper us and lay us in the coffin before we get killed. Only one walks out - it's not going to be any of us. We aren't even trained."

Jeez, Willow was actually _right_. Ohmygosh, pretend I didn't say that...

Effie stared straight ahead her eyes burning into the back of a Peacekeeper. She waited a moment before reluctantly saying, "I think that you should all get a good night sleep because tomorrow is the first day of training," she walked up to Willow before saying quietly: "We don't want to miss that; do we?"

 _God these people in the Capital were lunatics._

 **AT DINNER...**

"There, there. Frog legs and roasted lamb. Beautiful!" I heard Ezra say; still drunk.

"A ToAst!" We all eyeballed him.

"tO OuR ViCtOrS," He spilled the dink on himself while the maids brought him away to help him.

"Ok then..." I heard Rye say.

"When does training start?" I asked Effie, she might be our 2nd mentor; one that isn't drunk 3/4 of the time. The other quarter is when Ezra's sleeping.

"In two days, but alas, let us enjoy tonight!"

Just as I was about to take a swig of my fizzling water that definitely looked deathly, I saw a mark on Effie's arm.

It looked like a bunch of random numbers, I couldn't read it. Just as I was starting to read it effie shot a look at me and pulled down her sleeve to cover it.

I guess I'll find out soon.

We went to our rooms after dinner and had a good slumber.

Well, I did, at least.

Effie said that today we have to present ourselves to President Snow. Each district had a designer and they made us wear something that represents us from our districts.

Our designer was named Salmon - he had salmon pink hair. I hoped he wouldn't screw this up. This is probably the most important next to the Pre-Game interview and the training scores.

We woke up at 9:00 and ate breakfast. By now it was 9:30, and Salmon said to go get dressed and then meet him outside.

I wore jeans with a black masculine tank-top. I combed my hair back, and waited outside.

Willow was done, too. It was just the two of us.

Kinda awkward.

She had black leggings and a black tank-top. Pretty standard. She braided her black-almost-brown hair into one braid so that it rested on her shoulder. I chuckle, knowing that was her moms signature look.

Rye came out next.

He was wearing similar things to Willow - black pants and a masculine tank-top. He combed his hair like what I did with mine. Copycat.

Lilac was next, finally. Jeez, girls take forever. Her waist long blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She was wearing black leggings and a feminine tank-top.

She, to say the least, looked stunning. Good idea, too. Could earn her sponsors. Even though we were all going to wear makeup and look like we are from the capital.

 **WILLOW'S POV**

We walked down the hallway, silent while Salmon and Effie were jibber-jabbering happily.

'What are you going to put them in, Ezra? Is it going to be something like what Katniss wore her first ye-" she stopped mid-sentence, and shook her head 'no' as if she were trying to avoid something.

As we arrived, there were a lot of children that were giving each other death glares.

There was a boy in the corner with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. he had light freckles around his nose. His jaw was square and he was smirking. His stylist had a badge saying 'District 4'.

The only person I remember mom telling us about a person like this was a man named Finnick O'Dair.

Did he have a son?

Well, I would find out soon enough...

 **SALMON'S POV**

"Ah, all right! So, since it is very special this year, there will be two carriages per district. 2 and 2. Everyone else is going to put the 2 females and 2 males together, but I thought we could put one male and female together per carriage!" I squealed.

"Willow and Rye, you two together, and Lilac and Ash, you two together." I could see out of the corner of my eye Ash and Lilac's faces turning red.

"What are we wearing?" asked a bored Lilac.

"We are going to put the girls in a black dress and boys a black tux,"

I looked over to district ten, and saw them being put into cow costumes. How disappointing.

I then looked at district 1 and saw a glorious thing happen.

They were wearing a peacock costume; the females were wearing blue and silver with green that seemed almost _matallic_. It was all put onto a short - when I say short I mean _short -_ dress. The boys were wearing the same thing/colors but on a tuxedo.

District 5 was wearing something, interesting. The females were wearing a long and flowy black dress with the back showing as if it were a sleeve. Instead of stopping on the lower back, it went over to their buttocks.

 _Ew_ , I think. _Nudity is gross - well, to the other citizens no._

Lilacs voice snaps my brain into focus.

"Is that it? We will not wow the sponsors with just a plain black tux and dress," said Lilac.

Oh, but that was not all.

I was going to put them in a black and red dress, ombre-ing from top to bottom. I was going to put coals leading up their legs, they are from District 12 which is known for mining coal. The dress and tux would be having jewels of all sorts and all sizes on every inch of the outfit. It was going to be beautiful.

Hahaha, that was not all.

I was going to put them on fire.

"Now," I said, bringing attention back to me. "Stay still."

I started approaching one, with the fake torch in my hand.

 **A/N**

 **Haiiiii guys!**

 **I hope this was long enough, I really enjoyed this chapter because they are finally getting settled in the capital! Let me know what you want to happen next!**

 **I would ask you guys to comment some name suggestions for the other tributes! tell me their name (first and last) district, gender, and if they volunteered!**

 **Thank you girlonfirekatniss1313 for reviewing, favoriting, and liking the story! i am glad that you like the story so far! :3**

 **Also many, many, MANY thanks to** **StarlightSinger32 ! Go see her profile; she has written a story about Peetato! (Peeto x Cato)**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	13. update

So.

Hi?

Wow, it has been a while since I've been on here. Almost a year I think? I am so sorry for the absence. I don't really know if I **am** going to be updating, but I just feel like I should say something.

So, in real life, around November 2017, I started to become really busy. I was working on a chapter, but I just didn't feel the inspiration to continue.

I guess, as it kept becoming longer and longer since I've updated, I was scared that no one was interested, or no one wanted to read my stories anymore.

I know, I know. I'm always thinking the glass is half empty.

December came along, and I was focusing on school. The farther and farther the date that I last hit upload went away, I felt more stupid by the day of writing something like this.

I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore, or if it will get lost in the abyss of with all the other stories.

I just now got a burst of inspiration, and I think I want to try to do this again.

I may or may not be continuing my stories that I have _right now_ , but, I would love for some ideas in the review section if you guys have something you want me to write.

Maybe an Imagine book?

Walking Dead?

Harry Potter?

You guys name it.

I'll try my hardest to get things going again.

Once again, I am so, so, SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!

I hope you guys still like me, lol.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'll probably be brainstorming for a week or two, and I'll get things going.

Take care loves,

~Meredith, 9/7/18.


End file.
